Tsunade Yukijirushi
Tsunade Yukijirushi (綱手結城汁の市, Yukijirushi Tsunade), once known by her slave name as Yasana (祈り, Yasana; Indian in origin, literally "prayer"), commonly addressed by Sora as the Sorceress (魔女, yōjutsusha) is a spiritually-aware being of unknown origins who is an advisor to Takashi Sora. However, it was soon revealed that she was forced to be an advisor to him because of her strange powers. She possesses an ability to predict the future, as well as to reject phenomena. Appearance Tsunade is shown to be of Egyptian descent in appearance; she is a caramel-skinned woman with cerulean-colored eyes and long black hair with a golden tint, which she keeps flowing behind her. However, two long locks of Tsunade's hair are tied by golden bands, worn usually by Egyptian royalty. Her attire consists of a white robe-like dress which shows off her large breasts; around the middle of her chest, as a pair of dangling ornaments that are reminiscent to that of the judgement scale in mythology. She wears two golden armbands around both arms respectively, as well as a white mantle-like cloth over her head. At the center of this cloth, is a golden eye that is known as the Eye of Horus in myth. Sora, when discussing Tsunade's past, spoke of her as a mystical goddess who could start wars over her mere beauty, which was considered almost holy. Personality Tsunade is a very quite and soft-spoken woman, yet retains a sense of zest and sarcastic demure. She is not above insulting Sora on multiple intervals, yet doing it in a manner that seems almost like complimenting. She seems to value peace, as she questioned Sora's actions reasoning of starting a war in Hueco Mundo. Tsunade also has shown a strong distaste for weakness or being overly dependent on other people. Being taken at a young age, Tsunade is often shown as very cold and apathetic. She doesn't believe in love or friendship, and doesn't particularly care for her own life. However, the last of those three descriptions can be easily rebuked, as shown when she begs for Seireitou and the Seijin Council's protection. Stemming from her unusual powers, Tsunade has a firm belief in fate and destiny. She believes that nothing just happens; that there is a plan, and everything that can happen and will ever happen can be decoded by her powers. This can show hints of arrogance, something that Seireitou shows resentment for. Tsunade has been known to use her beauty to manipulate others, mostly men. She appears to have a somewhat twisted outlook with respect to this, often avoiding responsibility by claiming that people acted voluntarily when they were really coerced or manipulated by her. History Synopsis Powers & Abilities Limitless Spiritual Power: While the term limitless denotes that Tsunade has an ever-lasting amount of reiryoku, this is not true. However, despite it's almost frightening vastness, Tsunade is not able to access this of her own whim. Usually this power will only be released in times of anger, fright, or even when desiring to protect someone. Her spiritual power is shown to be of a tan color, but when using her mysterious powers, the color becomes lavender. Even though she has no real control of this monsterous power, its presence within her is evident. Despite being hit by a massive attack from Zacarias, she was seemingly unharmed. *'Rejection of Phenomena:' Tsunade has the power to reject fate by denying or undoing events in various forms. This power can be used for attack, defense, or healing. When being used, the color of this power is examplified by lavender. In Renge's words, she "violates the realm of the gods." Tsunade's mood directly influences the effectiveness of her powers. Feelings like doubt or worry make them weaker, while conviction makes them stronger. At their height, her powers resemble those of a deity in strength. It is this power that causes Sora to nickname her the Girl who surpasses God (神を超えた少女, Kami o Tsugu Shōjo). *'Future Prediction:' Sora explains that Tsunade possesses the power to hear the future. Tsunade can see events that transpire for up to several years, but only a fragment of it. Furthermore, she cannot see general visions; only when coming into contact with a certain person, can she see the fate that the future holds for that person. Genius Intellect: Tsunade has shown herself to be highly manipulative and deceptive even when it's evident. She comes out unscathed due to the calm confusion he plays at, which is a testament to her overall strategy. She is full aware of the effects her beauty has, especially on men, and bases her strategies accordingly to that fact. On some events, her cleverness was shown to even best Kamui, even when beauty was a factor that was having no effect. Birthright Abilities The Yukijirushi Clan (悲惨な記憶藩の雪, Yukijirushi Ichizoku; literally "snow of pitiful remembrance family") was a family known only in legend, and was considered extinct over millions of years ago; back during the beginning of the founding of Soul Society. During his early years as Captain, Kisuke Urahara had studied the ruins of the Yukijirushi, and learned of their mysterious power of desire materialization. Attempting to recreate this power, Urahara had created a small orb device known as the Hōgyoku (崩玉, Crumbling Orb; literally "Breakdown Sphere"). Tsunade, being the last known descendant of the clan, possesses the powers that the Hōgyoku was based on, including powers that Urahara could not uncover through research, or merely did not comprehend. *'Desire Materialization:' According to Sora, Tsunade's will is what controls this birthright. This is the ability to capture and materialize the hearts of everything that exists around her. If the target does not essentially possess the power necessary to beget their desires, however, then it is impossible. In that sense, it can be called a "power that guides in the direction of desire". Tsunade, despite possessing this power, claims to have no control or willed usage of it. Personal Spells By her own claim, Tsunade possesses knowledge in an obscure form of spell-casting, reminiscent to that of Kidō. These spells can possess vast abilities, anywhere from simple telepathy and levitation, to more advanced ones involving soul and Zanpakutō creation. Tsunade explains that her spiritual power is rearranged in multiple lines and shapes, as well as kanji sometimes, in order to invoke a unique ability. Quotes * (To Seireitou) "Predicting the future... is like watching the ripples in the water. Some are born from the event, called fate, while others are simply continuations of the event, known as destiny. They are... like a chain, so to speak." * (Insulting the Seijin Council) "A pair of brothers who abandoned reason and tried to reclaim their family's honor... One loses the ability to feel emotion and human understanding, the other the ability to feel the warmth of the woman he so desperately misses. A man who had a grand vision for a better world... loses his eyesight, forever unable to see what his beloved world will become. And... a man who valued his brother beyond all others, losing that very brother in the tides of war that he himself has involved himself in. All bestowed their proper punishment, put in their place, and robbed of you of your pride. That is what you Seijin revered as your God... the 'Truth'." Behind the Scenes Tsunade was designed to possess powers similar to Orihime Inoue's, due mainly because Aizen never wanted them, but merely used Orihime as bait for the Shinigami to enter Hueco Mundo. With Tsunade, Takashi Sora has true usage for her abilities, making her a more major character than Orihime. She was inspired by Cassandra (カサンドラ, Κασσάνδρα; Greek for "she who entangles men), who was the daughter of King Priam and Queen Hecuba of Troy. Her beauty caused Apollo to grant her the gift of prophecy. In an alternative version, she spent a night at Apollo's temple, at which time the temple snakes licked her ears clean so that she was able to hear the future. This is a recurring theme in Greek mythology, though sometimes it brings an ability to understand the language of animals rather than an ability to know the future. However, when she did not return his love, Apollo placed a curse on her so that no one would ever believe her predictions. She is a figure both of the epic tradition and of tragedy, where her combination of deep understanding and powerlessness exemplify the tragic condition of humankind. * The name "Tsunade" (綱手) means "mooring rope". * The surname "Yukijirushi" (悲惨な記憶の雪) means "snow of pitiful remembrance" * Her official theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f6eUrtR2IEE&playnext_from=TL&videos=Iz3xC3HxZMQ Bratja - Fullmetal Alchemist Theme]